heart_music_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart (band)
Heart '''is an American rock band that has been successful in Canada and later worldwide. The band has sold over 35 million albums worldwideKohn, David (July 15, 2003). "Taking Heart in New Surgery". CBS News. Retrieved November 22,2011. and was ranked 57# on VH1's "100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock". The band's music was influenced by hard rock,"If You Like Heart's Hard Rock..." NY Times. October 16, 2012. Retrieved September 8, 2013. heavy metal, and folk music. History '''1967-1972: Formation and Changes In 1967Ankeny, Jason, "Heart: biography", Allmusic, archived from the original on June 28, 2012, Steve Fossen, Roger Fisher, Don Wilhelm, and Ray Schaefer formed a band called The Army.Fossen, SteveSaulnier, Jason (March 15, 2012). "Roger Fisher Interview". Music Legends. Retrieved May 7, 2013. They played the band in several places, including Bothell, Washington, Bothell High School, Inglemoor High School, and Shorecrest High School. In 1969, the band have line-up changes and was renamed White Heart. It was named after a discussion Roger Fisher's brother, Mike Fisher had with Michael Munro. In 1970, the line-up shortened its name to Heart and dropped "White". The band went through many personnel changes of the band. In 1971, Heart consisted of Steve Fossen, Roger Fisher, David Belzer, and Jeff Johnson. In either 1970 or 1972, Ann Wilson joined the band and was renamed Hocus Pocus."Heart biography", Bio., archived from the original on November 5, 2012 In 1973, the band Heart was officially formed. Ann's sister, Nancy Wilson officially joined the band in 1974. 1975-1979 Dreamboat Annie, Heartless, Little Queen, and Mainstream success The band played several shows around their new home in Vancouver, and recorded a demo tape with the assistance of producer Mike Flicker and session-guitarist and keyboard player, Howard Leese. Whitaker, Sterling C. (2003), Unsung Heroes of Rock Guitar, Booksurge, ISBN In 1975, the band recorded their debut studio album Dreamboat Annie ''in Can-Base (Later known as Mushroom Studios) in Vancouver, Canada. It was the first commercially successful album to be recorded there. During the time, Mike Derosier eventually joined Heart as a full-time drummer.Harrison, Thomas (2011), ''Music of the 1980s, ABC-CLIO, p. 76, ISBN Drummers Duris Maxwell, Dave Wilson, Kat Hendrikse, and Michael Derosier, keyboardist Rob Deans, and bassist Brian Newcombe were among those who also played on the sessions for the studio album."Heart: Dreamboat Annie: credits", AllMusic, archived from the original on July 8, 2015 Heart's debut single "How Deep It Goes" b/w "Here Song" (M-7008) received a little attention when it's released in Canada by Mushroom. The second single "Magic Man" b/w "How Deep It Goes" was first picked up for radio play by CJFM-FM 96 in Montreal,Shelley Siegel. "A Canadian Success Story Not To Be Forgotten". Retrieved April 4, 2011. while the band was on tour playing small club dates. In September of the same year, Dreamboat Annie was released in Canada following the success of the second single. The album cover was designed by current Emily Carr University of Art and Design communication design instructor Deborah Shackleton."Deborah Shackleton". Ecuad.ca. Retrieved June 30, 2013. During the first few months, the debut album sold 30,000 sales across Canada. The album was later released in the U.S. on Valentine's Day 1976 by Siegel. It reached number 7# on Billboard 200."Heart: Dreamboat Annie: awards", AllMusic, archived from the original on July 9, 2015 It eventually sold over one million copies. In 1977, Heart broke its contract with Mushroom and signed a contract with CBS subsidiary Portrait Records, resulting in a prolonged legal battle with Siegel. During the time, Heart completed their last album associated with Mushroom Studios, Magazine ''before their only Portrait album, ''Little Queen ''is completed and released. The album later got re-recorded and re-released in 1978 with new vocals and remixes. ''Heartless reached number 17 on Billboard 200, and the single of the same name reached number 24 in Billboard Hot 100."Heart: Magazine: awards", AllMusic, archived from the original on June 16, 2012 It later became a platinum status. Little Queen became Heart's second album to have a platinum certification, and includes one of their signature songs, "Barracuda", which reached number 11 in 1977."Heart: Little Queen: awards", AllMusic, archived from the original on June 27, 2012 Heart had performed many concerts during the late 1970s, including the second California Jam in 1978, the first Texass Jam in 1979, etc. Starting in 1979, Ann and Nancy started to curl their hair for the album Bebe le strange. 1980-1984 Bebe le strange, Private Audition, and ''Passionworks'' In 1980, Bebe le strange ''is released. It became their first album to not have a platinum certification. However, the album peaked 8# on ''Billboard 200, which became successful with weak sales. They later embarked a tour to promote the album. By the end of 1980, "Tell It Like It It" became Heart's most successful single at that time, reaching 8# in Billboard Hot 100. ''"Heart: awards", ''Allmusic, archived from the original on October 7, 2012 References